


Unmade

by MarouChip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarouChip/pseuds/MarouChip
Summary: Original Character trapped in the heat of ridicule in his family name. Experiencing life from a new perspective, returning back to Hogwarts in his second year... his life turned upside down, now under the protection of the ministry. Secrets have yet to reveal themselves. Sooner or later, in the name of his family. He will rise, and best the rest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> A note to you: This is my first in hope of many chapters to come. I've always written in my own privacy, in notebooks and anywhere I can find space to fill. Please if you have questions or advice, send it my wayyyyyy. I'd greatly appreciate it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 2 Dec 20 Revamped the first chapter. Reading back, I felt that I was telling more than showing more of the delicate moments. Hope you enjoy!

Ask yourself…. Why must it come down to fragile moments of weakness, give us the ability to see through the darkness?

His name is Maveus, of Gray household, who’s family one of many brought most of the notorious wizards and witches in the times before them…. Though looking back, to that world, as it has sensed change growing and building over the vision of the world around them. They have become something else.

Now in a world where the impossible has come to light. Death and it’s followers return to walk amongst the living, reaching to the darkest of fears. The dark lord has returned and seeks out to destroy those that face away from their truth. To return to those who faltered away from loyalty. Many of the Gray’s houses were implicated to be a part of the Dark Lord's regime. Many families alike, had their name striked down the list of noble families, leaving them to have to regain status under a blinded, tainted lense. 

Maveus knew all of this, grew into this life, and experienced it first hand. Not one day, not one to enjoy its peace and simple luxuries in the sun’s rays. To be harrassed, accused, verbally sometimes physically abused… all of someone else’s mistakes… There was no turning the coin so easily.

“Maveus dear, come and eat,” says Incandesa, Maveus’s mother, calling from the dining hall as she brushes her silver white hair back behind her ear and up into a crafted pin. Taking her seat she gazes over to her husband Artimus. “Put it away … No need for more bad news.” Artimus hinted of his frustrations to Incandesa, folding the paper and setting it aside on the corner of the table. 

“There’s never good news.” Looking over his shoulder minding the lack of presence at the table. “Yet again, our family name continues to bring doubt. This will change. And it would start if our son would sit down and eat when told.” Spatting with more irritation in his voice, Incandesa took the newspaper tossing it in the fire making Artimus watch. His silence met her point.    
  
Stepping away from the table, across the hall, her arms wrapped around Maveus gently looking into the fire. They stood now behind Artimus, consumed in the crackling specs of burning wood. Watching as the flames of the low churning fires flickering back at them. Maveus looks over seeing the displeased expression dreadfully looking at him. Artimus seems to fail at ignoring them for a moment as he carries on casting his frustration out onto the dining table, calling folly on the Ministry for their latest remarks of the lack of awareness. With the abundance of people seeming blind of muggles filling the streets of their towns and areas of living.    
  
Incandesa flutters a mocking gesture to bring a small curl to the end of her son’s lip. She merely smiles back only for her face to churn into a deep scowl. Hearing the ignorant words coming from Artimus once more. “Enough of tainted blood... “ He’d curse to the air almost every waking moment.   
  
“Come eat with us Maveus. It’s dinner time.” Incandesa calls once more as Artimus turns his frustration towards Maveus, seeing him walk into the room. His mother knew of their rather relationship as a pre-defined hatred of each other’s presence anytime either of them walked into the same room. “Eat as much as you can. Save a little for after.” Her smile masked the scowl so well Maveus couldn’t tell if she was hiding her anger or happiness.    
  


Maveus took a seat by his mother reaching to set the napkin on his lap while they were being served. He ate what he could stomach before hearing his father slip something between his engrossed lips. Again and again his hesitation to move with a lack of any reaction faltered.   
  
Hearing it more clearly with an under toned hiss, “Ungrateful delinquent… honestly you need to show some promise in something this year Maveus. Being able to attend Hogwarts with our name is a new start for the family name. You must do better.”

In consideration, Artimus was full of himself and Maveus couldn’t shake off the thick tarp of over-confident display. From one magical family to the next, all his wretched father would do, other than mundane himself in disruption of muggle mingling, he’d retribute the house Gray as an uprising. Starting with Maveus, as the heir to the household. He could feel the tethering of expectation, staking his limbs to the floor. 

“Artimus, you promised me you wouldn’t put pressure on him.” Incandesa hissed back to silence Artimus. “Don’t pay any mind to that darling. Eat up and get ready to go yes?” Maveus simply looked to his mother before giving a nod. Finishing his food quickly to retreat from the table. Almost instantly casting practice charms as he enters his rooms, they seemed to always help him calm from the strange aura of stress hanging over Artimus. The words still never left him from the day his world had come crashing down around him and his mother.   
  


_ “You must be brave… The world is against us. You can only trust us, do you hear me?” _ His mother’s voice rings still in his ear as he sits in front of his packed bag. His mind was filled with such confusion… and at a young age he couldn’t comprehend it all… His bloodline was his end and he resented being a part of it. “Pure bloods are the reckoning, strongest out of all, and nothing can compare.” Hearing those words from Artimus dragged on day by day, made him feel fake. As if the words were written between the lines, showing the truth and someone was reading it all back to him. 

The manipulation, the fault, the lies, the truths, the emptiness …. And even worse of all, he felt it tearing him apart and he had no clue of how to piece any of it together. He felt his heart beating against his chest, taking hold of what he felt as comfort, and what he could hold himself down to keep his thoughts in line...

Looking down to the floor past his brushed shoes, ironed pants, dress shirt. His eyes floated to the nightstand by his bed. Reaching he took hand of the wooden knob pulling it to pull an envelope. Holding it and brushing his thumb across the insignia of Hogwarts. Gripping the edge of the envelope while his head hangs down, “Another year..” Sighing only to feel his breath hitch and release, deep in his chest down into his lungs… a feeling that wouldn’t pass…. Feeling as if something was coming.


	2. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to give a look back in time, falling deeper into the life of Maveus Gray, and a time of confusion. A caring mother, an absent father, and a life of indifference than the average wizard. He is bound to a life of something he has no control over.  
> A bit of a darker side into the busy life of the Gray house, this is an attempt, trying to grasp the other side of the public articles one normally sees. Revealing an ugly truth, and mistaken trust.

2 Years Before: 

Each heel step echoed the very presence of Incandesa, her gentle soothing aura surrounded her and that of Maveus. Incandesa lived in the simple moments with her son, Maveus was her only source of life within the lively streets of Hogsmeade. Living in the eye of many, the name, the stroll, the empty deliberations stifled the air surrounding their day to day activities. As a mother, as a Gray, she held her head high. Shielding Maveus of all reverberation of ridicule. For a time, before the darkest of days, Gray House lived in the tenderness of the sun’s rays. Rich in talent in the arts of magic, they were known for their control, known for their reputation of higher standards. Standards challenged today in the presence of cause and effect. One cannot change the past, no matter how hard they seek for better outcomes.

  
A mother does anything for her only children, bracing, shielding, teaching him. Doing what she can to prepare her son for the mask he will wear when carrying the name of Gray. Maveus grew to the routine, learned to callus his emotions. Steadying his movements as he’s been taught and reminded everyday. Following closely to his mother’s steps, actions, speech, even in the slightest edicate.

  
Walking alongside his mother, arm in arm, enjoying what little of the day can give them. Sharing little aloud to one another, knowing what the other was speaking, keeping silent in the common tongue knowing their shadows were occupied. Joining amongst what friends left they retreated to their homes. Greeting each other in poise, each moment criticized by opinions beyond casual public reach.   
  
“Maveus,” Called his mother, reaching her hand to her son to take. He follows to her side, “Remember each move is recorded, no matter what we do or say means nothing to them. You will be the best of us.” 

  
He found great comfort alongside his mother, she did not pressure him as his father gloated of him when in the company of others. She did not ask more than he could give her. Maveus did anything in his power to bring her happiness and certainty… even if with every walking step gave his nerves a shake of doubt.   
  
“Steady yourself Maveus. You are standing not for me. You must stand for yourself. I am merely your guiding hand. If you fail, it is not because of you. It is because I have failed you.” Incandesa nodded in spirit, reaching to lay her bear hand over his cheek, gently grazing his cheek with any seeping encouragement she could give him.    
  
“Mother…” Looking over his shoulder, down the street he could see a figure poking from behind an alley way. “Will there ever be a day when we aren’t being watched?” He turned back to his mother as she still was watching him. Her eyes soft, holding him close as if to make the world outside of their little bubble was nothing more than warmth.    
  
“That will be up to you Maveus.” She told him, walking him along away from the area. “We are the Gray Family. Wherever the name goes, so do they. Maybe one day, they will allow you the peace you deserve, instead of denying you the common decency of normalcy.”    
  
“Is it because of what father did?” Maveus spoke to his mother, speaking in an odd language one that if any were nearby would not be able to make out what was said. He leaned into his mother’s arm as he held onto her as they walked through the town.   
  
“You will never speak of what he did. You mustn't. Do you understand me?” Incandesa held Maveus close, hand held around his head, wrist covering his sight, senses dulled, guided blindly through the busy streets. He could only nod to his mother, his senses continued to dull, closing off the noises, the chatter. Soon enough they were in a store, his mind far from drifted, his mind parsing the fragments of their time walking to this place. Looking to his mother who was looking onward, gently reaching up to pull her hand down to see past her wrist seeing a face. An unfamiliar face and the wand raised at them. The grip of Incandesa’s wrist had each of them in pause in time.    
  
It only took a moment, that pause flashed before his eyes, the shop ignited and he felt a sharp sting to his chest.   
  
Maveus crashed to the floor.   
  
Glass evaporated, spraying like sand.   
  
A flash of light blinded his vision.   
  
Then the silence came.    
  
Maveus watched his mother standing over him, pulling him out from under the cover she hid him in. “Maveus hold onto me.” He could barely read the words off her lips, clinging tight as he could to her. Apparating away in a cloud of light.   
  
The blur of motion hadn’t left Maveus, watching flares of light flicker and trade between his mother and a man in dark clothing. The battle ensued so quickly, his mother had taken down three others all while protecting him. The fear trembled Maveus, in pure daylight people attacked them.   
  
Gray   
  
A name associated with the dark lord’s hordes of followers. A foolish mistake driven by the very stupidity of Artimus. Putting his faith in the wrong hands, a man of hatred still managed to pull away from his past. Giving in the names of those associated to save his own name. A name now with a target on his back. One that never went away, a target now trailing behind Maveus.    
  
Once safely home Incandesa carried her son inside, her sister Marguerite, flustered with the panic of Incandesa’s worry. Maveus was cold, his lungs felt as if filled with cold water. It burned him with each breath he took. “Artimus!” She yelled into the house, her voice echoed among the hallways.   
  
Maveus shivered beneath his mother’s hold. His eyes felt heavy as he sinked against his mother, feeling the gentle warmth of her hold. Even through all the cold, the dull of his senses, the dread pulling him down beneath him, her warmth clung to him.    
  
He laid there motionless, he would have not lived if it wasn’t for him. His godfather saved Maveus from a dreadful end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 2 Dec 20 fixed up and added in some minor details. I'm being nit-picky at this point in reading between the lines. Need to learn to stop haha
> 
> Still a bit of work in progress. This chapter was a one night write attempt to just write out the story I want out of this life for Maveus. 
> 
> Feedback is always useful and i'm happy to take any advice. Please be kind, this is my first time posting a work, like ever ywy <3 I promise the next chapter will be longer haha.


End file.
